Demographics of the Kingdom of Texas
Government *Official Name: Holy Christian Kingdom of Texas *General Name: Kingdom of Texas, Texas *Citizen Adjective: Texan *Adjective Plural: Texans *Abbreviation: TX, KT, KoT (rarely) *Government Type: Senatorial monarchy *National Capitol: Grand Flatts City, Royal District *Current Sovereign: Jason of Texas *Current Presider: Robert Andersov *National Anthem: Rule Texannia *National Motto: "Alia causa est diligendi, quia prior dilexit." *Technologies Invented/Discovered: **1. FLEIJA **2. Petroleum-Methane energy **3. High Powered-Volume Fracking Foreign Relations *IMF/World Bank Status: Donator *United Nations Member: YES *G20 Member: YES *Allied Nations: **Hurian Federation **Mexico **Central America **Colombia **Cuba **Brazil **Guyana **Spain **Portugal **United Kingdom **Germany *Enemy Nations **''Texas has no official enemies'' Basic Information *Population: 42,938,920 *Largest City: Houston, Texas *Tallest Structure: General Texan Center, Houston, Texas *Computer Owners: 85% *Internet Users: 100% *Drivers/Car Owners: 92% *Location On Map: Central North America Environment *Carbon Dioxide Emissions per year: 3,482 x 107 tons *Average pH of water inside national borders: 4.23 *Fusion Power Plants: 0 (Technology considered dangerous) *Solar Power Plants: 48 (12 under construction) *Wind Turbines: 2,264 (137 under construction) *Hydroelectric Dams: 17 *Nuclear Power Plants: 0 (Technology considered dangerous) *Tidal Generator Farms: 0 *Methane-petroleum Plants: 375 *Natural gas power plants: 225 *Coal Plants: 127 (Continuous decommissions) *Public Transport Use: 28% Economy *GDP Per Capita: $47,482 *Currency Equivalent: $1 USD = T$200 *National Tax: 10% *Sales Tax Rate: 7% *Annual GDP: $1.045 trillion *Average Price Of New Car: T$3,000,000 *Imports: **Foods ***Spices ***Coffee ***Sugarcane **Advanced Software **Automobiles **Consumer Goods **Crude oil *Exports: **Vegetables **Wheat **Produce **Meats **Automobiles **Consumer Technology **Consumer weaponry **Development Aid **Crude oil **Energy **Petroleum products ***LNG ***CNG ***Gasoline ***Kerosene ***Fuels ***Plastics ***Pharmaceuticals ***Chemicals Culture/Health/Education *Languages: English, Spanish *Religions: Texan protestantism, Roman Catholicism, Protestantism, Baptism, Nondenominational Christianity *Crime Rate: 4 victims per 100,000 citizens (1,680 incidents per year) **Arrest Rate: 9 arrests per 10 crimes (1,512 arrests per year) *Birth Rate: 17 per 1,000 population (728,000 per year) *Death Rate: 8 per 1,000 population (336,000 per year) *Immigration Rate: 2 per 10,000 population (8,587 per year) *Average Life Expectancy: 89 *Gun Owners: 100% *Beliefs/Standings: **1. Nuclear Weapons: No **2. Abortion: No **3. Gay Marriage: Partial (Non-religious civil marriages only) **4. Equal Rights: Yes **5. Torture Methods: Partial **6. Death Penalty: Yes **7. Stem Cell Research: Yes **8. Innocent Until Proven Guilty: No **9. Assisted Suicide: No **10. Criminal Rights: Partial Military *Nuclear and Fusion WMD: 0 *Other WMD: 35 *Armed Forces Personnel: 450,000 **Ground Vehicles: 5,300 **Helicopters: 750 *Air Force Aircraft: 1,450 *Wars/Incidents Involved: (Texas has been completely neutral until mid-2012) **1. 2012 Invasion of Venezuela (Defensive measures only) Top Five Statistics *Most Deaths Caused By: **1. Accidental injuries **2. Disease **3. Natural causes **4. Crime **5. Motor vehicles accidents *Most Common Vehicles: **1. Travis **2. Grand Austin **3. TGM **4. Chevy **5. Dodge *Most Common Crimes: **1. Larceny **2. Manslaughter **3. Assault and Battery **4. Disturbing the Peace **5. Rape *Most Common Religions: **1. Christianity **2. Judaism **3. Atheism **4. Agnosticism **5. Humanism Category:Kingdom of Texas Category:Government and politics of the Kingdom of Texas Category:Government